It Was All A Mistake
by arraytime
Summary: Sheldon asks for Penny's help...


**NOPE I OWN NOTHIN'. **

**I hope this is feeding my muse. I need more Sheldon/Penny fics LMAO. xD**

* * *

Penny was exhausted. Work, and Sheldon's side banter with her. "Sheldon, if I wasn't as tired today, I think I would enjoy what you are saying right now.", she sighed, climbing up those dreadful stairs. _two more stacks of stair coming up!_

Sheldon looked confused but rubbed it off. "Penny, as I said I would like your assistance about physical relationships...", he stopped talking when Penny looked at him. She crossed her arms. "Are you for real?", letting out a yawn. He raised a brow. "You know everything about physical relationships, since you and Leonard had several nights of loud and obnoxious coitus.", he rolled his eyes. Penny stepped closer to Sheldon, "Let's be clear Sheldon. Leonard and I are not dating. I mean that. Literally.", bed was clearly forgotten. _Thanks to Sheldon._

She turned her back towards Sheldon once more, "and wait... what do you want from me about... _physical relationships_?"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Meaning: touching, kissing, coitus. No, not coitus.", he corrected himself, rambling again. Penny narrowed her eyes, "To who?"

"Leonard told me that I should get a 'move on' with Amy...",

She climbed the stairs once more... _ALMOST THERE!_

"Sheldon I hate to say this... but if there is no 'physical touching' why bother having a girlfriend in the first place?", she said. "Penny, Amy and I are friends. Just friends."

"With benefits?", she snickered, finally getting her key into the knob of her apartment door. Sheldon heaved a sigh. "No. Amy and I are just friends. She is a girl who is a friend.", he put his chin up. Then something clicked in Penny's head. She just remembered what happened last Saturday. "I need to talk to you by the way.", her voice sounded raspy and dry. Sheldon cocked his head a little, "What is it?"

"Ya know when Leonard and I were 'pretending to date' sort of thing?",

He rolled his eyes, "And you kissed?", he crossed arms. Wrinkling his jacket. Penny was sort of taken aback when he said that. "Sheldon, there is nothing wrong with kissing... I mean in a pretend relationship..."

"You didn't tell me earlier. And that was a huge mistake.", he said in a low voice. "Seriously, Sheldon? Are you going to threaten me by making a mistake?", she stood on her toes. Boosting her confidence. "Just to let ya know Sheldon. I may not have like 190 IQ points - or whatever ya call em - but I can go all junior rodeo on your ass.", she laid her pointer finger on Sheldon's chest. He remained still. "I never threatened you Penny. I was saying that it was a mistake nonetheless.", he then opened his door, and closed his apartment door.

Shower, and bed forgotten. Her mind reeled on Sheldon right now. _what the frak did he mean?_

She opened his door, hearing Sheldon slam his bedroom door. Leonard quietly sitting on the couch watching _Battlestar Galactica__._"Hey, Penny.", he smiled. She made a small smile to him, "I'm gonna bug Sheldon right now. Cuz' he deserves it."

Leonard laughed, and Penny went speed walking toward Sheldon's room.

"OPEN UP!", she bellowed to his door. Sheldon made a groan, and he opened the door. "We need a talk Sheldon. I am serious. There is something wrong with you.", she was a little frightened and nervous of Sheldon. She never seen him so tense before. "Fine.", he sighed, allowing her make an entrance of his room. She closed the door, and Sheldon sat on his bed. "What did you mean by 'mistake' ?" she asked. "Why did you 'date' Leonard in the first place when your heart was going to be broken anyways?",

She gulped. This was not an answer she was expecting, especially from Sheldon. She snarled at him, "Why the hell do you care? You know what? That is none of your damn business Sheldon, and you should know that."

He stood up. "I was there Penny. I saw the breakup happen.", he bluntly said. Her eyes welling up to tears, "Sheldon, I just wasn't ready for him. I needed more time.",

"Penny I did not want this conversation to make you in distress. I just wanted to know why...", he looked so vulnerable and innocent, and scared?

Her tears rolling down her cheeks, and she sobbed. "Sheldon, the honest truth is that he loved me.", she took a shaky breath, "and every time I see him, it makes me sad."

"Did you say... the 'I love you" back?", he asked, he was getting more curious.

She rubbed her eyes still sobbing. "No."

"No?", he repeated. "Why?"

Penny took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Sheldon. "I didn't have those feelings for him. After the breakup. I want to remain friends with him.", she looked so gross in front of Sheldon right now. "I need a shower Sheldon. I need to go back to my apartment."

He nodded, and opened his door, making her exit. He gently grabbed her shoulder, "Penny, I will always have your back. I promise.", he whisper warmly into her ear.

"I heard what you said...", Leonard said, staring at the television screen. "I wanted to know what happened...", he softly said. Penny stilled for a moment biting her lower lip. "Leonard, I don't want to cry tonight... not anymore at least...", she was interrupted by Leonard's hug. It was almost a blur. "I understand Penny.", he rubbed slow circles onto her back. Penny gently let go of him, "How did you hear?",

"Penny, it wasn't like you guys were talking in whispers. You guys were practically yelling at each other. I was getting scared."

She couldn't help it. She laughed, and it was a good thing. She never laughed this hard in like months. "Leonard... thank you for understanding."

Leonard made a small smile and nodded.

Finally, Penny got rid her nasty uniform clothes from her body and dumped them in the laundry basket.

Huh? Her apartment was clean...

As soon she got out of her hot shower, three knocks were heard. Penny mentally groaned in frustration. She opened the door. "Yes?", she stressed the 'S's a bit.

"Penny I am truly sorry for what happened tonight. I did not want to bombard on so many questions on you... I was not thinking right and-"

"Sheldon. Just shut up for a moment.", she leaned against the door for a more comfortable position. "You wanted to know what happened. So I gave you the truth. Besides, don't worry about it anyways. You were just curious.", she shrugged.

His shoulder's slumped, clearly indicating he was not tense anymore. Then... Penny leaned towards him, putting her hand against his smooth chest, and her lips landed on his cheek. He remained still as a statue. Penny gave him a intense look, and said, "That is step number one, for Physical Relationships. Well, holding hands is, but... for comfort or intimacy... that is step number one to me.", she leaned back down, giving him a smile, then closing her door gently.

He could not speak. Her soft gentle lips landed on his cheek. And he remained still. Remembering his schedule: Anything Can Happen Thursday...

* * *

**A/N: Sheldon seems OOC to me. I cannot friggin' write him. I need more scientific words. LMAO **

**Oh and I am really hoping there is something going to happen in the show. Canon-wise I mean. I can feel it. There is not a lot of Sheldon/Penny interaction going on... so I'm hoping something big happens. Nothing to BIG but... ya know... big! XD**

**Y'all know ya wanna press that review button! ;)**

**I might continue with this piece too. I have so much on my mind. Please don't hurt me about the other fanfics.  
**


End file.
